


A dead Spider in castle grim

by Sutherland9



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9





	A dead Spider in castle grim

(Yep. )

(Castle Grimskull. )

Junior was skating through the halls of the castle. He stopped and saw his sister, Minnie, reading a book, and drinking tea.

Minnie said, "Good afternoon, brother. How art thou?" She always spoke Shakespearean, as she hoped it would charm her brother.

Junior replied, "I'm alright, Minnie. So. You know where Mom and dad are? " Their parents had been away for a long time. With no clue as to when they would return.

Minnie said, "I do not. I am merely enjoying a good read, and a cup of tea, till they return."

As Junior was about to speak, he was cut off, by a portal opening up by the fireplace. Out of it stepped his parents.. With them, was a young man, dressed in a red and blue spandex outfit. In the center of his chest, was the symbol of a Spider.

Grim Senior said, "Junior, Minnie, this is Peter Parker in his mortal life, he was a hero. He was called Spider-Man. He died, defending a city in the mortal world. Due to a.. Situation with Heaven. . He'll be staying with us for a while." The situation Grim didn't explain, was that God didn't know what to do with Peter. Due to his actions in life, he wasn't technicallly, Sinner nor saint. Till they could figure it out, Grim was tasked with looking after Peter.

Mandy said, "So, please, try to get along, while he's here. This is our son, Junior." She gestured to each of her children, "And our daughter, Minnie." She didn't like making introductions. But, if it meant her kids knew who'd they'd be staying with.

Minnie stood up and walked over to Peter. She said , "Tis good to make your company, Sir Parker." She hadn't met a mortal before. As well, Peter looked like he'd been through many unpleasant experiences. So, she chose to be kind to him.

Peter replied, "Nice to meet you, too. I can tell you're into Old English." He studied old English, from all his years in school. He knew Shakespeare, pretty well.

Minnie was surprised, "Yes." It was nice they had something in common.

Junior mentally sighed, and thought, 'Oh, great. Another admirer of Minnie.' He grabbed his skateboard, and prepared to walk away . He'd been jealous of his sister for a long time. She always outshined him.

Peter examined the board, "Nice board, man. You shred? "

Junior stopped. He said, confused, "Yeah. What about you? " He'd figured, if Peter knew about this, he'd have to do so himself.

Peter sighed, "A few years ago. But, I can still, if I need to. "

Junior smiled, "You know, Peter.. I think you and I are going to get along, just fine."


End file.
